1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image display apparatus and a method for driving the same, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus which is capable of increasing discharge efficiency, reducing manufacturing costs, and solving an afterimage problem due to a turn-on error of a light emitting element in a self-emitting display apparatus, for example, and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A Flat Panel Display (FPD) may be classified as a light-receiving type display that operates with an external light, such as a backlight, or a light-emitting type display that emits light autonomously, such as a self-emitting display. As a representative example, a light-receiving type display may include a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), and a light-emitting type display may include a Light Emitting Diode (LED), such as those used in electronic display boards or the like. An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display may include different organic compounds which emit different colors, such as red (R), green (G), and blue (B).
In general, display apparatuses display an image on a screen using a sequential driving method. The sequential driving method is called a ‘scanning method’ in that the method drives scan lines (or gate lines) sequentially. That is, the scanning method displays information on the screen by turning on the scan lines sequentially, line by line, in a vertical direction. In a scanning method-type display, when a present scan line is turned on, and then a switching element for connecting the present scan line and power is turned off in order to turn on a next scan line, a voltage of the present scan line is maintained by a parasitic capacitor of a circuit.
In this case, the present scan line is supposed to be turned off when the next scan line is turned on. However, a pixel (for example, an LED or an OLED) of the present scan line is turned on by error due to the voltage, which causes ghosting where light emission occurs at an undesired scan line after a turn of the scan line passed, due to parasitic elements in the circuit.
In order to solve this problem, charges in a parasitic capacitor of a scan line may be discharged through resistance or a zener diode to lower a voltage value of the scan line to a level where the LED is not turned on in a next turn.
However, the resistance or the zener diode is connected to the scan line all the time, which increases power consumption. Further, a turn-on error in a vertical line shape due to a short-circuit in a light-emitting pixel may still occur.